Tout à fait par hasard
by Lili76
Summary: Un court récit de "la révélation" telle qu'elle pourrait se produire... pour une fois en prenant le point de vue d'Adrien.


**Je ne sais pas trop où j'allais avec cet OS. Je me suis rendue compte que j'écrivais toujours en me plaçant du côté de Marinette, mais jamais du point de vue d'Adrien. J'ai voulu tester... et j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal. J'espère que l'histoire - bien que courte - vous plaira !**

Adrien n'avait jamais été autant épuisé depuis qu'il menait une double vie, mais il était heureux.

Depuis que cette chevalière mystérieuse était apparue dans sa chambre, sans qu'il ne puisse trouver d'où elle provenait, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Plagg, sa vie était soudainement devenue bien plus intéressante.

Devenir Chat Noir lui avait tellement apporté... Il n'avait jamais connu autant de liberté. Il allait et venait sans avoir de comptes à rendre - à condition bien entendu de se montrer discret...

Il avait aussi eu le courage de tenir tête à son père, le glacial Gabriel Agreste. Même si ce dernier s'était laissé convaincre assez rapidement au final, il n'avait pas lâché prise pour enfin obtenir l'autorisation de vivre une scolarité normale. Il avait enfin eu la possibilité de rencontrer d'autres adolescents et de se faire des amis...

Être Chat Noir lui avait également fait découvrir... l'amour. Alors qu'il testait ses nouveaux pouvoirs, il avait rencontré sa jolie coccinelle. Elle lui avait semblé assez craintive et timide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dresse seule face au Papillon. Voir ce petit bout de femme jurer de protéger la capitale et ses habitants, se dresser face à une menace que personne ne comprenait, l'avait retourné.

Face à ses yeux d'océan et à sa détermination sans faille, il s'était senti chavirer. Qu'importe ce qui adviendrait il était sûr d'une chose : il venait de lui offrir son cœur.

Chaque jour, il cherchait la jolie coccinelle autour de lui, espérant un signe. Il pensait que quoi qu'il arrive, il saurait dès qu'il la croiserait. Il ne pourrait pas se tromper, Ladybug était si lumineuse... Dès qu'elle arrivait quelque part, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder, attiré presque malgré lui.

Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les bancs de l'école, Adrien se sentait perdu. Il s'était trouvé un meilleur ami, des amis.

Et puis il y avait Marinette.

Marinette était une énigme. Cette fille était bourrée de contradictions... Elle manquait de confiance en elle mais s'élevait face à Chloé alors que tout le monde s'était laissé faire.

Elle n'osait pas lui parler mais offrait à son idole une pochette d'album magnifique.

Elle rougissait d'un rien mais était toujours là pour aider tout le monde.

Quand Chloé avait tenté de lui faire une mauvaise blague, Adrien s'était senti mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir passé du temps sur les bancs de l'école pour comprendre que ce qu'elle faisait avec ce chewing-gum était mal. Et méchant.

Il avait voulu réparer les bêtises de Chloé, et Marinette avait cru qu'il était complice. Étrangement, il s'était senti terriblement mal à l'idée que la jeune fille puisse avoir une mauvaise opinion de lui. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle cesse de le regarder avec ce regard déçu ...

Sans réfléchir, il avait été s'excuser. ça lui paraissait si logique. Il s'était perdu dans ses grands yeux couleur ciel d'été, subitement ému quand la douceur qui semblait caractériser Marinette y était revenue. Quand il avait commencé à pleuvoir, il lui avait tendu son parapluie, et lorsque leurs mains s'étaient effleurées, il s'était senti étrange. Comme si une nuée de papillons s'était soudain déployée dans son ventre.

Un sourire échangé, et il était parti en courant sous l'averse.

Depuis il devait avouer qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

D'un côté Ladybug, si fière, si forte. De l'autre Marinette, si douce, si courageuse.

Son côté Chat Noir exubérant lui permettait de flirter avec Ladybug. Mais une fois redevenu Adrien, il se renfermait dans sa coquille.

Pour lui, Ladybug et Marinette étaient les deux femmes de sa vie. Il rêvait de découvrir Marinette sous le masque de la coccinelle ... Même si les probabilités qu'un tel miracle ne se produise étaient infimes !

Il avait beau montrer une façade pleine d'assurance, Adrien au fond de lui était un grand timide. Et sa timidité étaiet exacerbée face à Marinette.

Il aurait pu la décrire de mille façons différentes. Parler des heures de sa gentillesse. Évoquer avec émotion sa maladresse, qui ne la rendait que plus attachante. Soupirer en imaginant son parfum fruité qu'elle laissait dans son sillage, et qui lui allait si bien.

Mais Marinette ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'arrivait même pas à lui parler sans bégayer.

Alors il gardait au plus profond de son cœur ses sentiments naissants pour sa jolie camarade.

Après avoir vaincu le Dessinateur, Adrien - ou plutôt Chat Noir - avait découvert une autre facette de la personnalité de Marinette. Taquine et courageuse. Elle l'avait aidé, sans aucune peur. Elle n'avait pas hésité à jouer le rôle d'appât comme Ladybug l'avait suggéré.

Adrien s'était senti étrangement frustré. Marinette n'avait pas eu de soucis pour parler avec Chat Noir, le célèbre héros parisien. Mais elle ne parlait toujours pas avec son camarade Adrien.

Un instant, le jeune homme caressa l'idée d'aller la voir en tant que Chat Noir, pour essayer de la connaître mieux. Mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir et encore moins compliquer une relation naissante.

Un soir, alors qu'il s'ennuyait seul dans sa chambre, il se dit qu'il ne perdait rien à demander de l'aide pour se rapprocher de Marinette.

Le premier nom auquel il pensa était bien évidemment Chloé. Chloé était sa plus ancienne amie. Mais il avait découvert qu'elle avait bien changé depuis le jardin d'enfant... et même s'il ne voulait pas lui retirer définitivement son amitié, il avait parfaitement conscience que Chloé était devenue une peste pourrie gâtée. Pire encore, elle semblait mener une vendetta acharnée à l'encontre de Marinette. Les deux jeunes filles se haïssaient cordialement, et mieux valait ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Alya était également une aide potentielle. Elle était sympathique, sans aucuns doutes. Et puis elle était surtout la meilleure amie de Marinette. Les deux filles étaient toujours ensemble, et il pariait qu'elles connaissaient tous leurs secrets respectifs. En toute logique, Alya saurait ce que Marinette pensait de lui... Mais Alya était une amie fidèle, et il ne pensait pas qu'elle trahirait son amie. Il hésita un instant avant de soupirer en repensant à l'akumatisation d'Alya. La jeune blogueuse était si passionnée qu'elle pouvait se mettre en tête de l'aider. A ses risques et périls.

Finalement, le candidat idéal pour l'aider serait Nino. Oh certes, il y avait d'autres camarades qui pourraient le renseigner, mais il préférait choisir son meilleur ami en qui il avait totalement confiance. Il savait que Nino craquait sur Marinette à une époque, mais il lui avait avoué qu'il avait trouvé celle qui lui fallait grâce à Ladybug.

Nino avait beau être timide, il était toujours attentif à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Souvent, personne ne faisait attention à lui, à cause de son casque en permanence vissé sur les oreilles. Mais Adrien s'était rendu compte que son ami savait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui... Et il connaissait Marinette depuis des années.

Satisfait d'avoir un plan de bataille, Adrien s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres...

Le lendemain, il ne put pas mettre son plan à exécution. Le Papillon avait fait une nouvelle victime, ce qui l'obligea à louper les cours. Bien entendu, il avait eu l'occasion de voir sa Lady. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être perdu dans ses pensées.

Il surprit quelques regards étonnés de Ladybug face à son manque de concentration.

A un moment du combat, elle l'attrapa par la queue de son costume pour le tirer à l'abri.

\- Chat Noir ? Tout va bien ?

Le matou sourit, retrouvant instantanément son ton charmeur et fanfaron.

\- Au poil ma Lady.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faussement agacée. Il nota le léger sourire qu'elle avait réprimé - et il s'en sentit bêtement heureux. Sa Lady se faisait du souci pour lui, c'est donc qu'il comptait pour elle !

Il avait conscience de s'être montré inhabituellement distrait. Mais il se posait beaucoup de questions, entre son père si froid depuis la disparition de sa mère, le Papillon qui terrorisait Paris et ses sentiments naissants pour les deux jeunes filles extraordinaires qui l'entouraient...

Il fit un clin d'oeil à sa partenaire pour la rassurer. Ladybug lui offrit un de ses sourires lumineux dont elle avait le secret et sans même échanger un mot, ils repartirent à l'assaut de l'akumatisé en parfait synchronisation. Il cessa de penser pour se concentrer sur le combat. Il devait bien ça à sa Lady, elle avait besoin de son coéquipier au meilleur de sa forme.

D'un regard, il comprit ce que sa Lady attendait de lui sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Rapidement, ils prirent le dessus et Ladybug fut en mesure de purifier l'akuma, signant une nouvelle défaite du Papillon.

Au moment de saluer Ladybug, celle ci lança son yo-yo dans les airs et l'attrapa au passage par surprise, l'entraînant à sa suite sur un toit voisin, à l'abri des regards des curieux. Stupéfait, il regarda sa Lady. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses joues étaient marbrées de rouge. Elle semblait furieuse et ainsi elle ressemblait à une déesse vengeresse.

\- Ma Lady ? Que ... ?

\- Mais à quoi tu joues ?

Elle semblait se retenir de hurler.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant profondément comme pour se calmer.

\- Chaton, tu sais que si tu as des soucis, tu peux m'en parler ?

\- Des soucis ? - Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Tu étais complètement ailleurs. Tu aurais pu être blessé.

\- Oh... Oh ! Je suis désolé, ma Lady. Je crois que c'était juste un peu de fatigue.

Elle soupira semblant soulagée.

\- La fatigue. Oui... on devrait avoir droit à des vacances...

Leurs Miraculous bipèrent à l'unisson faisant sursauter Ladybug.

\- On devrait y aller, il nous reste peu de temps.

Elle le surprit une fois de plus en posant sa main sur sa joue dans un geste de tendresse inhabituel.

\- Tu devrais rentrer te reposer Chaton.

Il la regarda partir d'un air rêveur avant de rentrer chez lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se faufila dans sa chambre, juste à temps pour redevenir Adrien. Avant que son kwami n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soir, il lui tendit un morceau de camembert.

Puis, il alla s'allonger sur son lit, souriant bêtement. Ladybug s'inquiétait pour lui, ce qui voulait certainement dire qu'elle n'était pas autant indifférente qu'elle voulait le faire croire...

L'idée lui vint soudain que Marinette aurait eu la même réaction, elle se serait elle aussi inquiétée pour lui. Parce que c'était dans sa nature de prendre soin des autres.

C'est en pensant aux deux jeunes filles qu'il s'endormit.

Adrien se réveilla désorienté. Il se sentait inexplicablement reposé, et pourtant son réveil n'avait pas sonné. Il était rentrée pour se reposer un peu et au final, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dormi le reste de la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit. L'aube était proche, mais il était bien trop tôt pour se rendre au collège.

Sur une impulsion subite, il appela Plagg et devint Chat Noir. Une petite balade sur les toits parisiens lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il avait besoin de bouger et de dérouiller ses muscles encore endormis...

C'est totalement par hasard qu'il passa à proximité de la boulangerie tenue par les parents de Marinette. Il était parti pour passer sans s'arrêter mais nota une lumière allumée dans la chambre de sa camarade.

Curieux - et vaguement inquiet - il atterrit souplement sur la terrasse de l'immeuble et se pencha au dessus du vasistas. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, Marinette devait avoir été prise d'une crise subite d'inspiration. Elle était sur son lit, entourée de crayons, de carnets de croquis et de feuilles froissées. Elle avait du s'endormir en dessinant, elle tenait encore un crayon de couleur à la main.

Elle portait un tee-shirt géant de Jagged Stone, et avait les cheveux complètement ébourrifés. Mais à cet instant précis, il la trouva magnifique.

Il s'écarta de la fenêtre pour regarder les toits autour de lui, prêt à repartir quand un léger bruit le fit sursauter.

Se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec son amie, qui le regardait stupéfaite.

\- Chat Noir ?

\- Bonjour Princesse ! Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?

Elle sourit, puis bailla l'air encore endormie.

\- Non, non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il y a un problème ? Une attaque du Papillon ?

Chat Noir se mit à rire, amusé.

\- Juste un Chat errant, Princesse. J'avais du sommeil en retard et maintenant... j'ai trop dormi.

Face aux grimaces du héros, Marinette éclata de rire, amusée.

\- Si tu montes la garde sur mon toit, je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles !

Chat Noir rougit légèrement. Un brusque coup de vent fit frissonner Marinette et il se rendit compte qu'elle ne portait que son tee-shirt. Constat qui le fit rougir un peu plus, surtout qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la réchauffer...

\- Tu devrais retourner au chaud, ça serait dommage que tu ne tombes malade.

Marinette se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Merci Chat.

Troublé, il la salua et s'élança alors que le soleil se levait sur les toits de Paris.

—

Quelques heures plus tard, Adrien arriva au collège en avance. Après sa rencontre avec Marinette, il était rentré directement chez lui. Trop énervé pour se rendormir, il avait joué aux jeux vidéos, ignorant les plaintes de son kwami qui pestait contre le surcroît d'activité qu'il lui avait infligé.

Nino le rejoignit peu après. Ils échangèrent des nouvelles, Adrien récupéra les cours qu'il avait manqué la veille. Alors qu'Adrien cherchait comment aborder la discussion concernant Marinette, il fut interrompu par Alya qui arrivait, exubérante comme à son habitude, sous le regard admiratif de Nino.

\- Hey les gars ! Vous avez vu les nouvelles vidéos du Ladyblog ?

Adrien sourit, amusé. Il resta avec eux sans pour autant prêter attention à la discussion passionnée qui s'amorçait entre Alya et Nino. Perdu dans ses pensées, il revint brusquement à la réalité en entendant Alya pester contre sa meilleure amie alors que Nino venait de s'éloigner pour discuter quelques instants avec Max.

\- Un souci Alya ?

\- Rhhha oui. Marinette est encore en retard !

\- Elle a peut être eu un souci ?

La bloggeuse éclata de rire.

\- Demande toi plutôt quelle excuse invraisemblable elle va pondre cette fois ci. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fabrique réellement, mais il y a des jours où elle m'exaspère ... Si elle n'était pas une amie aussi géniale...

Adrien, sourit, amusé.

\- Et tu as déjà essayé de l'appeler ?

\- Messages, appels. Ouaip. Si tu veux tenter ta chance, ne te prives pas ! Mais le jour où tu te décides, préviens moi, je veux être là et filmer sa réaction...

\- Quoi ? pourquoi ?

\- T'inquiètes pas. Je me comprends. Bref, Marinette n'est pas du matin. Et tu as du remarquer qu'elle a un côté... catastrophique. Tu ajoutes le fait qu'elle doit passer une partie de la nuit sur ses projets créatifs ou tout autre activité mystérieuse... Et tu obtiens une demoiselle en permanence en retard et totalement dans la lune...

Adrien ne répondit pas, ravi d'en apprendre autant de la part d'Alya.

\- D'ailleurs, hier. Elle est arrivée au deuxième cours. Elle est restée jusqu'à la pause en étant complètement ailleurs. Elle a marmonné quelque chose à propos de son chaton qui était malade et elle a de nouveau disparu sans explications ! Et le pire ... Elle n'a pas de chat, son père est allergique !

Adrien se figea stupéfait. Il s'obligea à calmer son cœur qui venait d'atteindre un rythme effréné. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique...

\- Mais... elle nourrit peut être un chat errant ?

\- Mouais. Ou bien elle a juste inventé le premier animal qui lui passait par la tête.

Il y avait bien entendu une troisième possibilité. Mais Alya étant obsédée par Ladybug, et surtout la créatrice du Ladyblog, Adrien n'allait certainement pas partager cette hypothèse.

Parce que la veille, un Chat avait bien suscité de l'inquiétude auprès d'une jeune fille. Une jeune fille qui de plus en plus souvent l'appelait "Mon chaton". Le seul problème concernait l'identité de la jeune fille en question. Si ses soupçons étaient fondés, il venait de trouver sa Lady.

\- Et selon toi, elle faisait quoi ? Parce qu'elle est sérieuse quand même Marinette.

\- Je sais bien ! Ce n'est pas le genre à sécher les cours pour s'amuser et elle n'est pas une menteuse. Tu devrais essayer de lui demander toi ! Elle te répondrait peut être.

\- M...Moi ? Mais je crois qu'elle ne m'apprécie pas trop...

A ces mots, Alya resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire jusqu'à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

C'est à cet instant que Nino revint avec eux. Il regarda Alya puis Adrien. Ce dernier haussa les épaules en un geste d'excuse.

\- Elle me disait de parler à Marinette et je lui ai dit que j'avais l'impression que Marinette ne m'appréciait pas trop. Rapport à ses bégaiements quand je m'approche d'elle.

Nino sourit amusé tandis que la crise de rire d'Alya repartait de plus belle.

\- Hey Nino, tu m'expliques ?

\- hum... mec, t'as pas de soucis à te faire, Marinette t'adore. C'est juste qu'elle est... Marinette tu vois.

L'explication semblait suffisante pour Nino, mais Adrien ne se sentait pas plus avancé que ça. Alya s'étant calmé, elle compléta les paroles de son ami.

\- Dis toi qu'elle est juste hyper timide avec toi parce qu'elle ne te connaît pas. N'hésite pas à insister un peu.

En gloussant, Alya les entraîna vers la salle de classe.

Marinette arriva quelques minutes plus tard, au moment précis où le cours allait commencer. Elle était écarlate et essouflée, elle tenait une pile de cahiers à la main - qu'elle ne devait pas avoir eu le temps de ranger dans son sac. Elle trébucha en voulant regagner sa place et se rattrapa au dernier moment avant d'atterrir indemne sur sa chaise.

A l'interclasse, Nino et Adrien se tournèrent vers leurs camarades de derrière comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Adrien attendit que Nino engage la conversation avec Alya. Puis il se pencha vers Marinette qui avait l'air perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Hey Marinette ?

En se rendant compte qu'il était si près d'elle, la jeune fille rougit violemment.

\- Oh. A... Adrien.

\- Alya m'a dit que tu étais absente hier. Tu as eu un souci ?

\- Oui. Non. Je veux dire juste pas de souci. Enfin pas grave.

\- Elle m'a dit que tu avais adopté un chaton ?

Marinette sursauta violemment, blêmit puis rougit violemment. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma avant de murmurer :

\- C'est plus un chat errant que je rencontre de temps à autre...

Adrien sourit, amusé. Ses soupçons devenaient de plus en plus précis. Marinette aurait levé les yeux à cet instant, elle aurait eu un choc en découvrant le sourire taquin de Chat Noir sur le visage d'Adrien.

\- Oh. Alya m'a dit qu'il était malade. Rien de grave j'espère ?

La jeune fille rougit encore plus si c'était possible.

\- Euh... C'est que... Enfin, je ne ... En fait, je ne le vois pas tout les jours.

\- Dans ce cas il doit être vraiment adorable pour que tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui...

Marinette leva les yeux au ciel, et Adrien eut la confirmation qu'il attendait. C'était l'exacte expression de sa Lady quand il blaguait ou essayait de flirter avec elle. Ce fut alors à son tour de rougir. Le retour du professeur lui sauva la mise.

Il passa l'heure suivante perdu dans ses pensées, à se demander quoi faire ensuite. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir enfin trouvé sa Lady. Et bien plus proche qu'il n'aurait pu le penser... Lui qui pensait que Marinette et Ladybug ne se ressemblaient pas, il se sentait comme un idiot.

A la pause suivante, Adrien resta en retrait de la conversation, observant fiévreusement Marinette. Maintenant qu'il savait, l'évidence lui apparaissait. Tout dans ses gestes et ses paroles lui rappelait Ladybug. Il se sentait légèrement stupide de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt sa camarade et partenaire, alors qu'elle était là, si proche de lui.

Il se rendit compte qu'il fixait sa camarade depuis un peu trop longtemps en voyant Alya ricaner et Marinette rougir. Il sursauta et essaya de reprendre contenance en faisant comme s'il regardait juste dans le vite, mais il devina sans peine qu'il n'était pas vraiment crédible en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte qu'il devait parler à Marinette, seul à seule. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne serait pas trop en colère après lui de l'avoir démasquée. Ni trop déçu de découvrir que lui, Adrien, se cachait sous le masque de son partenaire.

A la pause déjeuner, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé comment parler à Marinette en privé. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler, il rougissait sans pouvoir prononcer un mot, pour le plus grand amusement de Nino. Et Marinette semblait prendre un malin plaisir à ne jamais se trouver seule...

Il la regarda partir à grands pas du collège en direction de la boulangerie de ses parents. Elle allait être seule chez elle pendant le temps du repas... Sur un coup de tête, il salua Nino en inventant un rendez-vous pour un shooting de dernière minute et partit à pas rapide dans la direction opposée à celle qu'avait pris sa camarade.

A la première ruelle, il se dissimula et Chat Noir s'élança sur le toit le plus proche. Le sentiment familier de liberté qui l'envahit lui donna tout le courage nécessaire. Si Adrien ne pouvait pas parler à son amie, alors ce serait Chat Noir qui parlerait à sa place...

A peine cinq minutes plus tard, il atterrit en souplesse sur la terrasse de Marinette, devant sa camarade stupéfaite. La jeune fille était montée sur le toit pour déjeuner en profitant du soleil.

\- Ch... Chat Noir ?

\- Bonjour Princesse !

\- Il y a un souci ? Une attaque du Papillon ?

Souriant, il lui répondit en s'approchant d'elle :

\- Et bien, si c'était le cas, je serais venu avec Ladybug...

Marinette rougit légèrement.

\- Oh...

\- Vois-tu, je suis venu parce que j'ai appris que tu t'inquiétais pour un chat errant...

Le rouge qui colorait les joues de Marinette s'intensifia tandis qu'elle écarquillait les yeux stupéfaite.

\- Comment... Qui t'as dit ça ?

Chat Noir rit, amusé de la réaction de la jeune fille.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Avec moi, tes secrets sont bien gardés ... Je suis juste venu te rassurer, ma Lady.

Marinette prit une couleur écarlate avant de reculer prête à fuir. Mais Chat Noir la rattrapa par le poignet délicatement.

\- Marinette... Ne pars pas. Je ne voulais pas te faire paniquer. C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à te parler depuis ce matin.

Elle se figea avant de lever les yeux sur son partenaire. Elle le fixa un long moment fiévreusement, tentant de percer le secret de son masque. Perdue, elle secoua la tête.  
\- Ce matin ?

\- Je t'ai découverte ce matin.

\- Oh. - Marinette resta silencieuse quelques instants - Comment...

Chat Noir sourit, amusé.

\- Et bien, par hasard, j'ai entendu quelqu'un parler du fait que tu t'inquiétais pour ton chaton. Ajouté à ton absence d'hier. Et puis, tu as levé les yeux aux ciel comme quand j'essaie d'en savoir plus sur toi... Ou quand je te vante mon charme irrésistible...

A ces mots, Marinette - bien que secouée par la situation - ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, pour le plus grand bonheur de Chat Noir.

Chat Noir affichait une assurance qu'il était bien loin de ressentir. Sous le regard d'océan de Marinette, son cœur battait la chamade. Il se doutait qu'elle devait chercher qui il pouvait bien être. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet, et Marinette n'avait pas cherché à lui échapper.

Il sut exactement à quel instant elle comprit qui il était. Et il se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas la démasquer plus tôt... Elle était si expressive.

Il lui sourit demandant à Plagg de le détransformer. Face à Marinette qui restait silencieuse, Adrien eut l'impression qu'on lui déchirait le cœur.

\- Ma... Marinette ? Tu es fâchée ?

La jeune fille sursauta, surprise.

\- Fâchée ? Non ! Non pas du tout ! C'est juste...

\- Tu as l'air de paniquer.

\- Non. Oui ! Je... je ne sais pas. J'ai... Je ne pensais pas... Enfin tu sais, que ça pouvait être toi.

\- Oh.

\- Je n'ai jamais ... pensé qu'on se connaissait. En vrai je veux dire. Enfin, sans le masque.

Adrien lâcha son poignet. S'il avait encore été Chat Noir, il aurait certainement fui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout gâché en se dévoilant de cette façon...

Murmurant presque, il lui demanda :

\- Tu es déçue ?

\- Déçue ?

\- Que ce soit moi ? Je veux dire que je sois Chat Noir ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps... Tu vois pour m'habituer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler à Adrien comme je parle avec Chat Noir.

Adrien sourit tristement. Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce que Marinette venait de dire. Avec Chat Noir, elle ne semblait avoir aucune difficultés à communiquer. Ils avaient confiance l'un dans l'autre, se comprenaient d'un regard. Alors qu'un gouffre la séparait d'Adrien : ils ne se parlaient pas et il n'arrivait jamais à deviner ce que sa camarade pensait de lui.

A l'instant présent, il voyait qu'elle était sous le choc, au bord de la panique. Elle le dévisageait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois, et une certaine gêne s'était instaurée entre eux. Il se frotta la nuque, cherchant du regard son kwami, qui était resté exceptionnellement discret. Il vit la petite boule noire à l'écart, en train de discuter avec une petite boule rouge. Au moins leurs kwamis semblaient bien s'entendre eux...

Marinette s'éclaircit la voix.

\- A... Adrien ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai... J'ai de la quiche si tu veux. Je sais que tu aimes ça, mais je peux aussi te trouver autre chose.

Adrien accepta la part de quiche que lui tendait son amie, flatté qu'elle se soit souvenue de ses goûts. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, puis commencèrent à échanger des paroles.

Au début, la discussion fut laborieuse. Marinette ne parvenait pas encore à parler en toute décontraction avec son partenaire. Et Adrien se sentait gêné et coupable d'avoir réduit à néant leur complicité.

Peu à peu, ils se détendirent, bien qu'hésitants. La conversation se fit plus fluide, plus aisée. Les joues de Marinette revinrent à une teinte rosée plus naturelle. Le coeur d'Adrien retrouva un rythme plus régulier. Ils se souriaient de temps en temps, encore sur le coup de la révélation de leurs identités.

Au cours de la conversation, Adrien fit un jeu de mot digne de Chat Noir. Ce n'était pas volontaire de sa part, la part Chat Noir de sa personnalité remontait parfois à la surface.

Marinette resta un court instant bouche bée, avant d'éclater de rire.

A ce moment, Adrien sut que tout irait bien pour eux.


End file.
